Chances
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Olivia decides to give Cassidy another go after that day in his hospital room. They begin to talk... catching up, and enjoying each other's company. But just because Ganzel is behind bars, and the case has been cleared... doesn't me followers still don't lurk. Someone's out for blood, and they're willing to take down anyone in the new couple's way.


**Hello. I've been in this section before, but it's been a while. My other story in this section isn't complete and it probably won't be for a long time. Anyway, like many, I was very upset when Chris left the show, and stopped watching for a little while. A friend tricked me into watching saying "an old face appears in the season premiere!" since they knew I'd assume they meant Chris. I instead saw Cassidy was back. I thought he was an interesting person to bring back during the episode for a while until I was reminded that him and Olivia had that little affair back in season one. And then my mind started to think of story ideas. Don't all writers have that problem? LOL. Anyway, I am a very big fan of E/O but also am aware that Chris won't be back on the show anytime soon (I'm holding him to that interview where he said he'd consider coming back for an episode!) and like again, many other fans, want Olivia to be happy. And I like the pairing of Cassidy and Benson, so... here we are. You'll get used to me rambling in my chapters, I swear...**

**Anyway, this is the story. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia sat drained in the waiting room of the hospital, wondering if this week (more like month) from hell would ever be over. So many terrible things had happened over the course of the last few days, but she was pretty sure that watching her former fellow detective gunned down in front of her topped that list. Her eyes were heavy, yet her body was fueled with cheap coffee from the local deli, keeping them open just enough for the doctor to return.

After being sent to the hospital by Foster, to ask about what had happened, she had been on edge. The doctor wanted to see Brian Cassidy before she was allowed in, and her mind had begun to wander to where it shouldn't, fears and doubts trying to claw through reality. All she wanted was to see the man she met all those years ago, that had somehow matured and become a much different man since they last had met.

Bang! Bang! She remembered screaming on the top of her lungs; terrified by the time she would reach him that he'd be gone. His eyes were glossed but open, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. The trip to the hospital had been much worse, watching him flat line and his eyes roll behind where she could see. The last few hours had been hit or miss, and she had remained glued to her phone in hopes that someone would tell her she could relax.

Yet when they did, she found she couldn't.

Now plagued with fears about that one night stand and what he honestly thought of her, she felt stupid and ridiculous to even think that was anywhere on his mind. After all, he had just been shot and almost died several times. He probably just wanted to heal, and didn't care about anything she was feeling.

"Ms. Benson?"

A middle aged, yet gray haired man was standing in the door way of the private room ordered for her long time friend. "Yes?"

"You may go in now. I suggest you keep your questioning short. Mr. Cassidy has been through a lot." Doctors always had orders for police, even when it was one of their own. She bit her lip to say what she was really feeling, and nodded her head politely instead. No need to get into a fight with a man who truly was looking out for him.

She entered the room moments later, overwhelmed by flowers and balloons all paid for by the man now suspect to his shooting. She fought back the vile in her throat and placed a delicate smile there instead. Brian was lying in bed, his eyes closed, attached to several machines that surveyed his condition, voicing it through beeping. His eyes opened at the sound of heels and a grin was plastered on his face in seconds.

"Hey," he muttered, his voice weak.

"How are you feeling?" It was an automatic response for her, mixed between years of detective work and the honest concern she had for the man before her.

He attempted to shift in bed. "Like I've got two holes in my chest."

His humor barely registered with the tired and worried woman, and she sat down in the chair next to him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"They sent me here to question you about some things." His weary gaze made her smile, and she stood, pouring a glass of water for herself, after handing the injured undercover cop a picture. Cassidy, confirming what the other detectives had begun to piece together, looked at her and sighed. It was awkward, for both her and him, as there was a second conversation that still needed to happen. But she wouldn't bring it up if he didn't. It could all be in her head.

"Cassidy, Ganzel made you." She leaned over to sit next to him, frowning when he groaned. "You okay?"

"Yeah but can you blame the guy? I mean, really. Those bugs. Stupid bugs."

He sighed again, rolling his eyes. Olivia felt terrible for him, as she brushed her hand over the top of his head. The thought of losing the man before her once again rocked her brain and she tried to push the memory out of her head. She knew she was starting to fall hard, something she hadn't done in years. "You should have told Foster."

"No way. She would have just pulled me in. And then what? I go back to investigating dry cleaner break ins. Unlike you, Liv, this job is the only thing I got."

Olivia attempted to smile, trying to hide the fact that he had sort of just admitted that he was interested as well. He had no idea what the job had done to her. What relationships? Everything she had when she pushed him away all those years ago, was gone. Her best friend was gone… and that was just the beginning. To say she was living for her job wouldn't be too far from the truth. "I'm not who I used to be."

He smirked. "Sure you are."

"No, I'm not." He was staring at her, eyes warm and full of trust, and she felt herself saying 'what the hell' and leaning forward. How else would she prove to him she wasn't that young detective anymore? Over the last few weeks, she'd seen a different person then the one who used to work for SVU, and now sitting right next to him, and learning he was scared to go back to such small jobs compared to the one he had, she realized what she had given up on.

With that, she smiled a little once more, and leaned forward.

The kiss was short, but sweet and definitely worth the torture she'd put herself through on the way over. All the fear she had built up from wondering how he felt seemed to disappear as they pulled apart, and their eyes relocked on each other.

"That was nice."

"Something about a man in a hospital bed," she joked, feeling much more like herself. So, he returned what she felt.

He laughed a bit, smirking at her. "Okay, Florence Nightingale."

_SVU_

Olivia watched as the next few days seemed to fall in place, both in her professional and in her personal life. All who were guilty were taken down, Cragen had been released, and in what was once shambles, her love life was seemingly budding again. Liv had spent several hours of the last few days in Cassidy's room, catching up and enjoying his company. He was still very limited in what he was able to do, as his body was still weak and needed to heal. They acted like children and played games, told stories about each of their jobs, and generally just tried to enjoy each other.

She was on her way up the elevator to his floor when everything seemed to fall apart.

Olivia was carrying some take out under her jacket, hoping the nurses wouldn't care too much, as that was what he had begged for the night before, heading toward his room. The nurses casually smiled her way as she greeted them, seeing the light in his room on making her quicken her pace. She pulled the pizza from beside her to her front, smiling down at it as well. Extra cheese, as he had requested.

Entering his room, she lifted the bag even more in front of her, a grin on her face. "Look what I've got."

Cassidy was barely awake. He was shuffling in the bed, his body seemingly in sweats, and tinged an odd, almost pink color that hardly seemed natural. She dropped the pizza bag to the floor, rushing to his side. She took his hand into hers, attempting to get his attention. "Brian," she ordered. "What's wrong?"

He groaned in his semi conscious state, his mind reacting to her voice but whatever had happened seemed to try and pull him more away.

Olivia wasted no time yelling for a nurse, her alarm rising with each second. Something was wrong.


End file.
